


Valentine.

by whoawicked



Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant Reader, Boss Papyrus, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Office Romance, Office Sex, Oneshot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Swap Pap has the biggest dong around, Valentine's Day, so mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: An alternate universe in which Swap Papyrus invents the Gaster engine and assumes his role as the head of the company.  He needs to hire a new assistant to help him stay organized while he runs a company, and that assistant is you.But he finds that you're a little bit more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This is what I've been working on for a long time, and I hope you like it! I had been getting lots of requests in my [Just Friends!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8322331/chapters/19059940) fic for some Swap Pap loving, but that's just not going to happen guys. Sorry! 
> 
> So, instead, please take this peace offering of juicy Swap Papyrus office romance smut.
> 
> I needed a basis for an office setting, so I worked upon my existing idea for an invention in my Underfell fic [All Messed Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147824/chapters/18672928). If you'd like to read that, feel free! 
> 
> This is also dedicated to my sister, whose birthday was on the 11th, but she wanted some good Swap Pap/Reader smut, so I hope I provided! Happy Birthday, dearest!
> 
> And I'd also like to thank an inquisitive spirit for helping to beta the story after I worked on it all weekend. I think I literally binged 5k words in 36 hours. 
> 
> Who knew Wicked could do so much writing???
> 
> And so, without further ado, please enjoy the 7.1k words of slow-burn smutty oneshot!

Papyrus couldn’t deny that she seemed to be the most competent out of all the applicants.  She walked into his office seemingly without a care in the world, her smile lighting up the whole room with her radiance.  She was clad in expensive professional attire with her pressed blue dress shirt and tight-fitting pencil skirt, and her handshake was firm and warm, if not the slightest bit sweaty.  

 

She answered each and every one of his interview questions with ease, as if he was asking her about the weather or where she bought her designer shoes.

 

She even laughed at his jokes.

 

“okay, kid,” he began with a smug grin, rising from his plush office chair after only ten minutes into the interview to extend his hand to her over his imported mahogany executive desk.  “you got the job, if ya want it.”

 

Her eyes lit up with stars as she gratefully shook his hand with both of hers, practically yelping with joy as her soft hands enveloped his phalanges with giddy delight.  She kept thanking him up and down before she rushed out of his office, happily gushing that she had to call her mother to tell her the good news.

 

He watched her leave with a sort of bemused smile on his face as he shoved his fists into his trouser pockets.  Man, was he looking forward to her first day on the job.  She seemed like a whirlwind disaster, but she was charming—he’d give her that.

 

Uncannily so.

 

As he sat back down in his swivel chair and leaned into the soft leather, his eyes drifted back to the crisp resume she had presented to him earlier.  He picked it up again, meaning to review her qualifications one last time before tossing it in the waste bin, but he stopped as he held the sheet in his hand.

 

That smell.  Was that…?  Honeysuckle? 

 

He brought the paper up to his nasal cavity and took a deep inhale of the sweet scent.

 

Papyrus smiled to himself, a soft chuckle escaping his throat as he crumpled up the perfumed sheet of paper and tossed it towards the waste bin across the room, sinking the shot successfully for the first time in a couple of tosses.

 

Papyrus had to admit to himself that he was utterly fascinated by the human he had just hired to be his new personal assistant.

 

* * *

 

_“Honey?”_ she had repeated somewhat skeptically on her first day, holding her clipboard in her left arm while her right gripped a fountain pen.  Blue ink, not black.

 

“yup.  three bottles,” he confirmed with a smirk.  “on my desk every morning.  i _hon-need_ it.”

 

He watched her scribble on her notepad for a moment before she stopped and pushed her knuckle to her rouged, feathered lips to stifle a giggle.  

 

“Hehe.  Good one, Mister Gaster.”

 

Stars, her smile was beautiful.  She had lipstick on her teeth, though.  Should he tell her?

 

“i told ya already, just call me papyrus,” he mock-scolded her, placing his feet up on his desk and lacing his fingers together behind his skull to emphasize his casual attitude.  

 

~~He wanted to lick that lipstick off of her teeth~~.  _No!_   What is he thinking?  She is his _employee. ~~~~_

 

She grinned as she shifted her weight from one of her black pumps to the other.  “Anything else, _Mister Papyrus?_ ” she asked in a snarky tone. 

 

Papyrus grinned at her gall.  “that’ll be all, kiddo.  oh, but, uh—one last thing?”

 

He caught her as she was turning to head out of his office.  “Yes?”

 

“you got a li’l somethin’…”

 

He poked at his teeth through a sly smirk, and she nearly gasped as she brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

 

“Wh-What is it?”

 

“just some lipstick, front tooth there.”

 

She brought the soft side of her thumb to rub vigorously at her teeth, trying to remove that pretty designer lipstick from her teeth.

 

“Did I get it?” she asked him as she gritted her teeth, showing him her pearly whites.

 

She did.

 

Papyrus, however, like the little shit he knew himself to be, kicked his feet back down to lean over his desk, pretending to inspect her teeth through narrowed eye sockets.  “hmmm…  nope.”

 

“Oh!  Damn it,” she cursed under her breath, redoubling her efforts to erase the supposed stubborn lipstick from her teeth.

 

Papyrus watched how ruffled she became, her cheeks burning a bright crimson as her embarrassment flooded her circulatory system. 

 

Damn, she was cute as hell when she was flustered.

 

“What about now?”

 

She was almost frantic. 

 

“uh-uh.  may wanna go to the bathroom, kid.”

 

She pursed her lips to hide her teeth as she spun on her heels and left his office, leaving Papyrus with a smug satisfaction of having gotten a rise out of his assistant.

 

He was going to have _so_ much fun with her.

 

The scent of honeysuckle lingered in his office.

 

* * *

 

As the months went by, she quickly realized how much of an obnoxious prick Papyrus actually was. 

 

He had tried to harass her with outrageous requests during her first couple of weeks, just to see if she would actually do them.

 

“honey, can you come in here for a sec?” he had asked as he paged her through his desk phone, using that nickname she despised, even though he knew that she secretly loved it.

 

A few moments later she appeared behind the thick glass doors to his office, holding that silly clipboard she liked to hug close to her body, her breasts squishing against it.

 

~~He wanted to be that clipboard.~~   He was becoming an animal.

 

“Yes, Mister Papyrus?” she had asked him as she opened the door, walking up to his desk. 

 

“huh?  what are you doing in here?” he asked her incredulously, a crumpled ball of paper held in his loosened wrist as he aimed for the waste basket across the room.

 

“You…  You called me into your office.”

 

He stuck his orange tongue out in concentration as he flung the crumpled paper across the room, successfully landing it in the waste basket.  “haha, yeah!” he cheered happily, scribbling down a tally mark on a sticky note before looking back up at her with hooded eyes and that shit-eating grin she knew to be characteristic of her boss.  “but no, i didn’t.”

 

Her face twisted up into the cutest grimace he had ever seen.

 

“ _Yes,_ you _did._ ”  Her voice was slightly raised in annoyance as she surveyed the floor, littered with his missed ‘shots’.  She began picking them up out of habit.

 

“you must be hearing things again, honey,” he mused, watching the way her skirt strained against the fat flesh of her delicious ass.  “hmm.  you should take the rest of the day off to see one of those ear doctors.”

 

“Wha—  _Papyrus!”_ she whipped around indignantly.

 

“what are those called?  shit.  google that for me and text me with the answer on your way.  i’m pretty busy at the moment, as you can see.”  He motioned toward the debris field around his office waste basket.

 

“But I have things to do today!  Things to do _for you!_ I’ve got to summarize those notes from the meeting yesterday, and then—”

 

“nope.  not anymore,” he interrupted her.  “it’s important to keep up with your otic health, y’know.” 

 

“But—“

 

“wait wait—isn’t that a sign of mental illness?  hearing voices?  go see a psychologist instead, but make sure it’s not a man—pretty sure they’re more interested in _bonin’ ya_ , nyeh heh.”

 

Her cheeks were just the slightest bit puffed out in anger as she stood in front of him, fists clenched at her sides in silent fury.

 

“what are you still doin’ here?  go on, honey,” he shooed her with his hand.  “but don’t forget to pick up my dry cleaning on your way here in the morning.”  His voice was borderline sing-songy, his tone inflecting chastisement as if she were a child.

 

If she was _really_ angry, she didn’t let it show through too much.  She spun on her heels and left without another word.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after this incident, she began to show a little bit more backbone, much to Papyrus’s delight.

 

“Been in the shop again, Mister Papyrus?” she had asked him as she leaned into his office doorway, holding her clipboard in front of her and causing him to look up, somewhat surprised to see her.

 

“huh?”  Papyrus was standing over his desk, his palms flat against the opened blueprints before him.  His cheekbone was smudged with what looked like motor oil, and his usual shirt and tie garb had been replaced by a weathered grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as well as his favorite sweatpants. 

 

“oh, yeah,” he mumbled half-heartedly, looking back down to his work.  “hey, we got those new p.o.’s from starlight motors, and they’re wanting five hundred units before the end of the year.  they say they’re comin’ out with a special throwback model to their old zenith design, and the waitlist is already filled up.  nyeh heh, can you believe it?”  
  
Papyrus had a tendency to ramble when he got excited.

 

“that guy i met with last week—what was his name?  rick?  roy?  shit, i forgot.  but anyway, he showed me some mock-ups of the prototype, and man, it looks so goddamned _sexy_.  those guys on the waitlist are so lucky to be gettin’ in on such a grand piece of history.  did you know that they’re contracting the original parts manufacturers as they did forty years ago?  save for us, i mean, nyeh heh…  but that kind of attention to _detail—“_

 

“Papyrus.”

 

“yeah?”

 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I came in here?”

 

“oh.  uh.  why did you come in here?”

 

“You have a meeting with Starlight Motors in ten minutes.”

 

_“what?”_  Papyrus began frantically wiping away at the stain on his cheekbone with his forearm.  “shit, i—“

 

“Your dry cleaning is hanging in the restroom stall farthest from the left, and I’ve left a couple of rags on the sink so you can scrub the motor oil off your face.  The reps are in the conference room now, but I’ll stall for as long as I can.”

 

Papyrus gaped at her.

 

“What are you still doing here?  Go on, _honey_ ,” she grinned as she started to shove him out of his office towards the men’s restroom.

 

“nyeh heh heh.  you’re learning.  i like that.”

 

Her eye roll was audible.

 

As he walked into the conference room expecting some ruffled feathers about having to wait for so long, he found that everyone present was laughing and smiling and having a great time.  He locked eyes with his assistant for a brief moment, and she beamed at him as she welcomed him to the table quite grandly.

 

She winked at him as she got up to leave them to their business.

 

And when he finished with the meeting, he found out that his secretary had procured him a reservation of their coveted new model. 

 

And it was at this moment that he knew that he was utterly and irrevocably head over heels for his secretary.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus began to grow wary of his feelings toward her, having never withheld a stable relationship before in his life.  He had tried to reason with himself that he simply lusted after her, and that his infatuation with her was purely physical in nature.

 

As she sat in the chair facing his desk, silently taking notes on a conference call, he couldn’t help but watch the way her knees stretched the sheer black fabric of her tights as she crossed her legs.

 

Oh, stars.  Was she wearing stockings or hose today?  This was truly one of his favorite games to play. 

 

Her thighs were thick and squished together under her pencil skirt, but Papyrus couldn’t see any garter belt straps with how far her skirt was pulled down.  Her heel bounced nervously in the air as she listened intently to whatever his company officers were saying on the line. 

 

He quit paying attention at least half an hour ago.  After all, that’s what he had his assistant for, right? 

 

All he could focus on were her _delicious fucking thighs_ , and how he wanted them to squeeze around his skull as he made her scream his name.

 

His hand absentmindedly began to palm at his growing erection stuffed painfully into his trousers, his head resting on his palm as he daydreamed about finally finding out what she was wearing underneath that skirt.

 

And her lips!   Oh, God, her lips were always so luscious and smooth.  She started wearing lip gloss after the lipstick incident, and it made her look so fucking _sexy._   He watched as she bit her lower lip in concentration as she listened intently to the discussion on the speaker phone, and he allowed his gaze to trail down her supple neck and barely-exposed chest. 

 

She _always_ wore push-up bras.  She just had to!  There’s no way that her tits were really _that nice_.  Papyrus told himself that he may never find out, and that he should come to terms with that.

 

But that didn’t stop him from staying late in his office that night, whipping out his box of tissues to rub one out before he left for home.

 

His cock ached for her so fuckin’ bad, and he needed to grip her gorgeous ass in his boney phalanges, feeling the plump fat bulge between his fingers as she gasped and moaned his name. 

 

He leaned back in his plush office chair as he watched himself languidly pump the foreskin of his cock in his hand, his thumb sliding over the tip on each upstroke to tease the sensitive magic, pretending that it was _her_ hand on his throbbing erection, her sweet, plump lips teasing his tip.  Precum started to bead at his slit, and he moved his thumb to smear it over the rest of his cock, imagining that it was her little pink tongue teasing him with a seductive smile on her face.

 

Up and down, up and down, up…  a-and down. 

 

His breathing was slow and steady at first, just relishing in the pleasure of working himself up, but quickly grew into shortened gasps and low grunts as his pace sped up.  His hand skillfully twisted up and down around his turgid length, the orange magic buzzing and popping in his hand with his agonizing need.

 

“oh, _ffffuck.”_

 

He allowed himself to moan her name under his breath, to taste those delicious syllables on his tongue just like he wanted to do to every inch of her sweet body, her skin and her breasts and—

 

And oh, God, he was getting so close just daydreaming about her! 

 

He admitted to himself that he wanted to have her all to himself, that he wanted her _squirming_ and _writhing_ beneath him as he brought her to tears from _sheer ecstasy._

 

His body jerked and spasmed as he finally came, his orgasm setting off in his soul like fireworks; bombshells exploded in his soul burned blissfully in his sensitive bones. 

 

And as he came down from his blissful high, looking at the orange cum stringing between his long fingers, he became painfully aware of just how much stronger his orgasms were when he thought of her. 

 

He had to have her.

 

* * *

 

As a monster, Papyrus never truly understood many human holidays. 

 

Valentine’s Day was one such example.

 

But that didn’t stop him from using it to his advantage.  Humans love that kind of mushy crap, right?

 

A surprised gasp and several delighted murmurs from the hallway outside his office pulled his attention away from his desktop computer, a sly grin curling at his skull like a villain that has had the first of his evil schemes fall so delectably into place. 

 

“whoaaa,” he drawled as he neared the gaggle of human women and monsters gathered around his secretary’s desk. “what’s all the hubbub?  somebody’s birthday?  do i need to break out the champagne?” he joked with a chuckle, stuffing his fists into his trouser pockets.

 

“ _Someone_ has a secret admirer!” one of them chirped almost giddily, elbowing the blushing secretary behind an overly large bouquet of flowers.  Red, yellow, and orange roses were stuffed between layers of blooming pink lilies, with a gorgeous birds of paradise centerpiece towering above her head. 

 

“Oh, my God, _Susanne_ ,” his assistant huffed in exasperation, yet her tone portrayed that she was just as giddy. 

 

Her eyes met Papyrus’s lidded gaze, noting his blatant curiosity.  Papyrus had to admit that he felt like a criminal that returned to the scene of a crime.

 

“It had to have been my dad, or my neighbor, or something,” she explained, not really sure of their source herself.

 

“For what occasion?” her other coworker jibed her.  “Feel like we just celebrated your birthday not too long ago.”

 

“It _has_ to be a secret admirer, and so close to Valentine’s Day, too!  Do you know who it could be?  Oh, it’s just so romantic!”

 

“What does the note say?”

 

“It just says ‘Be my Valentine’!”

 

“No signature?”

 

“They’re so beautiful!”

 

The assistant began blustering and looking left and right at the women and monsters around her as they all clamored to ask questions and pose hypotheses about who they were from.  It was quite obvious to Papyrus that his assistant’s anxiety was getting the best of her in this situation. 

 

“arright, arright, party’s over,” Papyrus chuckled lightheartedly as he waved his hands grandly to dismiss the people gathered around her desk, almost as if he was scaring away a flock of pigeons.  “hate to be a stick in the mud, but it’s no _secret_ that you should be _admiring_ your work for today, nyeh heh heh.”

 

A collective groan echoed as his employees returned to their respective desks and cubicles.

 

“Seems like your jokes get worse and worse every day, Mister Papyrus,” his assistant chortled once they were out of earshot, her attention still settled on the gift from her ‘secret admirer’.  Papyrus found himself smiling as she leaned in to inhale their sweet, flowery perfume. 

 

“They smell so nice,” she admitted.  “Lilies are my favorite.”

 

“ya really don’t know who sent ‘em?” Papyrus asked after a beat, feigning genuine disbelief.  “not even a boyfriend or anything?”

 

It was a question that had been burning in his mind for quite some time now, and he prided himself at asking in such a nonchalant way.  Papyrus’s cunning amazed even himself, sometimes.

 

“Not since college,” she mused, still concentrated on trying to arrange the bouquet on her desk so that it wouldn’t obscure her view.  “I’ve been wanting to focus on my career, and I haven’t really had any time to date since then.”

 

Papyrus practically felt his soul thrum with elation.   _He had a chance._

 

“Do you think it’s someone from the office?” she whispered in his direction, her eyes overlooking the bouquet to scan the maze of cubicles and desks, her hand covering her mouth as if to prevent any onlookers from reading her perfect lips.

 

 “what, like chuck from accounts payable is gonna splurge for somethin’ _that_ _expensive?”_

 

Papyrus nearly choked on the way he just gave himself away.  It was no secret that his enterprise was wildly successful, albeit small at the moment; everyone knew that Papyrus was absolutely flush with cash.

 

She snickered at his remark, considering how Chuck from accounts payable is infamous for being a tight-ass with money.  “Maybe he’s embezzling!” she whispered hoarsely.  “You never know.”

 

Papyrus snorted into his knuckle, happy she didn’t seem to catch on to his remark.  “i just might have to look into that.”

 

He spent a long time just watching her get settled into her desk again until she looked up at him, obviously surprised to see him still standing there.  “Oh!  Did you need something, sir?”

 

Papyrus frowned innocently, shrugging his shoulders loosely.  “was just gonna ask if you’re _bou-kay_ with running some errands for me later.”

 

She rolled her eyes into her skull.  “Anything you need, sir,” she smiled at him regardless.

 

* * *

 

You loved your new job working at the Gaster engine headquarters.  Your salary left little to be desired, your coworkers were kind and competent, and your boss…  Well, Papyrus was certainly a character.

 

You found that your life was on a great track at the moment.

 

You didn’t even mind when Papyrus asked you to stay late on Valentine’s Day to help him sort through some files in his office.  You had tried to protest, but you couldn’t deny that you didn’t really have anything better to do on the so-called ‘holiday’ besides your date with Ben and Jerry.

 

Plus, you got overtime. 

 

“What about these?” you asked through a yawn as you pulled out another thick manila folder from the towering pile on his desk.  A quick glance at his desktop monitor revealed that it was nearly ten at night.  You held in a groan.

 

“hm?  what’s it say?” Papyrus asked as he leaned over your shoulder, his breath smelling thick with honey.  You grew to like the smell, associating it with him and his silly puns that always seemed to put a smile on your face, regardless of the quality. 

 

And like a Pavlovian response, you felt a growing warmth between your legs. 

 

Because in some twisted stroke of fate, you found yourself utterly and irrevocably head over heels for your boss.

 

You had tried to reason that maybe it was his money or his power, or all those sexy cars neatly lined up in a row in the building’s parking garage. 

 

But as you stared back into the little pinpricks of light set deeply within his eye sockets, you couldn’t help but notice his attractive facial features—bone structure? 

 

Having a crush on a skeleton monster sure was confusing.

 

And hey, maybe he didn’t like humans like that.  Maybe that’s why he hired you—to prevent the media from snooping into an implied scandalous office romance. 

 

And you tried to pretend to be okay with that.

 

“uh, hello?” Papyrus chuckled nervously, waving his hand in front of your face to snap you out of your tired thoughts.  “spacin’ out on me, huh, kiddo?”  His smile was always so warm and genuine, it made you feel so happy.

 

You shuffled nervously, skootching away from him just the slightest to try to qualm the burning between your legs.  That loosened tie around his neck was way too sexy for your own good.

 

“Sorry.  Just kinda tired,” you half-lied.  “Can we take a break?  I need some coffee.” 

 

That last part was one hundred percent truth. 

 

You were already up and walking toward the single-serve coffee machine in his office before giving him the chance to respond.

 

“sure.  maybe a french _manila_ roast?” he quipped without missing a beat, holding up a folder as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Or how about you _espresso_ yourself in ways other than puns?” you retorted, having saved that pun since he bought the damned machine. 

 

“nyeh heh…  it won’t be long now until the apprentice surpasses the master,” Papyrus beamed at you. 

 

You could feel his gaze on your back as you readied your coffee, slipping the little pod into the cartridge and pressing the button to brew it. 

 

“so,” he began, obviously wanting to fill the uncomfortable silence in the room with some light conversation while you waited for your coffee to brew.  “my bro’s convinced that you’re wasting your potential here, you know.”

 

Ah!  Sans, the older brother of your boss.  He was exuberant and charming, if not the slightest bit naïve and overzealous.  You had met him a few times and made small talk, but mostly just when he stopped by the office to bring in whatever food he made for Papyrus.  Sans was quite the successful chef, after all.

 

“Wasting my potential?” you repeated, turning around to face him.  “What does that mean?”

 

“working for me.  he thinks i should fire you.”

 

The coffee machine sputtered as it emptied its contents into your white porcelain mug, punctuating itself like a record scratch in a sitcom.

 

“What?  You’re gonna fire me?!” you shouted incredulously.  “B-But I—“

 

“nyeh heh,” he chuckled nervously, “i never said that.  in fact, i consider myself lucky to have you at all.  much better than the last girl.  sans just thinks that you’re too good for me...  an educated girl like yourself working as an _administrative assistant?”_   He emphasized the words with finger quotes.  “he thinks it’s a waste, and i have to say that i agree with him.”

 

“N-No, I…” you began, somewhat unsure of yourself.  You looked over to Papyrus, who sat hunched over in his executive chair with his chin resting on his knuckle, his way of showing genuine interest.

 

You began again.  “It’s, uh…  Heh.  It’s part of my long con, I guess.  I’m hoping to meet some important people during my time working for you, for such an amazing company, and establish some liaisons in the automotive industry, and hopefully—”

 

“leave me?” 

 

Papyrus looked heartbroken, and you felt your heartstrings tug for him, too. 

 

“Eventually, yes.”  You had to be honest with him, though you wanted nothing more than be with him for a very long time.

 

You finished up making your coffee, making it perfect to your tastes before sitting down in the chair next to your boss.  He looked conflicted as he watched you cup your mug in your hands, warming your fingers as you took that first sip of coffee.

 

Mmm.  Much better.  You can feel the life returning to your tired eyes.

 

“that’s alright,” he said to you after a pensive moment.  “you’re a bright young woman with a bright future, and who am i to stop you from moving ahead with your life?”

 

You flushed as you hid your smile behind your porcelain mug, hoping he didn’t notice.

 

“and if you ever need anything, anything at all, you can always come to me,” he continued with a smile, that perfect smile of his that made your heart flutter and _oh God you were feeling that warmth again_. 

 

“i can even put in a good word for you if you’re really desperate, but i don’t have a doubt in my mind that you’ll go as far as you want.”

 

Suddenly his hand was pressed to your knee, just below your skirt, and you felt your heart beginning to leap out of your chest.   

 

“and even though i know you probably won’t have any trouble…”

 

He took your mug from your hands, and placed it gently on his desk next to you.

 

“i want you to take care of yourself, kid.  ‘cuz someone out there really cares about you.”

 

And then he was starting to lean in towards you, his eyes hooding and oh, God, he’s getting even closer and his hand feels so good on your thigh and you were leaning in, too, and you could practically taste the honey on his breath, so sweet and warm and you parted your lips as he tilted his head and then—

 

Stars.

 

Your lips brushed against his teeth in the closest approximation to a kiss that you could manage given the circumstances, and time seemed to both stand still and fast forward at the same time.  Your heart was beating so fast you were concerned that it may just beat out of your chest.

 

The kiss was tender and chaste, yet it broke through the months of sexual tension between you two like a brick through a glass window.  You felt Papyrus bring his hand up to carefully caress your cheek, leaning further into the kiss and pulling you toward him. 

 

You were kissing him. 

 

He was kissing you.

 

And it was as simple as that. 

 

You both relished in the kiss as you sat alone in his dimmed office, nothing but his pale desk lamp and the city skyline illuminating the room. 

 

You were the first to pull away, and you did so only for a breath of fresh air.  You panted with hooded eyelids as you stared at him.  His cheekbones were dusted with the faintest coat of orange, which you determined to be the color of his magic a long time ago. 

 

You sat there looking at him for any reaction to what just happened, but he maintained the same deer-in-headlights look that you did.  He was your boss, your employer, your friend—

 

But you wanted him to be your lover, too.

 

You crushed your lips back into his teeth for more, taking him off guard as you wrapped your arms around him and threw your weight on top of him.  He quickly regained dominance, placing his boney hands around your waist and pulling you even closer to him. 

 

Is it possible that he’s had feelings for you all this time and you didn’t even know it?

 

You were straddling his lap on his plush executive office chair, and your tongue darted into his mouth, meeting his own conjured tongue.  He grunted into your mouth when he tasted your little tongue on his own, all soft and warm and pink and even better than he imagined.  The room soon filled with your needy pants and gasps for breath between kisses, and you found yourself getting high on his honey-tinged breath. 

 

You were grinding your pelvis into his lap, trying to get any form of friction to satisfy the burning need at your core.  Papyrus seemed to be holding back on you, gripping you tightly before seeming to remember how frail humans were and trying to loosen his grip.

 

You decided that he needed extra encouragement, and you pulled your tongue from his mouth to lean over and suckle at his cerebral vertebrae.  Papyrus groaned at having your soft lips caress his bone, and his hand started moving its way up your thigh, slipping under your skirt and playing his favorite game.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” you gasped into his neck, and a deep growl rumbled in his throat in response.  Suddenly your legs were slung around his torso and his hand supported your ass as he picked you up.  He used his long arm to wipe away everything on his desk, sweeping the stacks of folders and pens and even his desktop monitor to the floor.  You heard your mug of coffee shatter.

 

You were about to protest before he propped you up onto the cleared desk and smothered you in another kiss, hungry and needy. 

 

“i’ve wanted you, too,” he mumbles between shoving his tongue down your throat, delving his warm orange tongue past your lips to tangle with yours. 

 

“so.” 

 

Kiss. 

 

“fucking.”

 

He nipped your bottom lip with his teeth.

 

_“bad.”_

 

His words shot down your spine and ignited your buried lust for him.  His hands fumbled as they hurriedly worked your pencil skirt up to your waist, revealing your black lacy garter belt and sheer stockings, and your delicate green panties. 

 

You were struggling to breathe from the way his mouth was assaulting yours, your tongues intertwining and battling for dominance as you both silently agreed that _yes, we’re really doing this r i g h t  n o w_. 

 

Papyrus allowed you to breathe when he moved his mouth to kiss down your jaw and to your neck, covering you in deprived kisses and mumbling profanities against your skin.

 

“goddammit, you’re just so fucking gorgeous,” he sighed into the crook of your neck, letting his tongue lap at the salty skin as his hands roamed your body, feeling every inch of you that he could.  You gasped when he groped your breast through your shirt, finding his touch to be much rougher than your usual gentle caresses when you touch yourself.

 

And then, as if finding that your blouse to be much too restricting for his tastes, he pulled away to grip the fabric with both of his hands and ripped it away from your all-too-hot body, the buttons popping off and scattering on the floor.

 

You didn’t care.

 

You needed to get your clothes off.  You were burning hot with your desire, and you struggled to get your arms out from the sleeves of your blouse.  Papyrus crushed his mouth to yours once again as he tugged at your shirt, yanking it away one sleeve at a time before distractedly discarding it to the floor.

 

Your own hands began fumbling with the buttons on his pressed white shirt, still hanging on to a shred of your civility to keep from ripping it away from his _broad, sexy shoulders._ The little buttons were just so frustrating considering your hands were trembling with your unbridled excitement, your heart fighting to pump blood into your body.

 

You gave up after the fourth button, instead choosing to lower your hands down to the only button that really mattered between you two.  Your thumb easily slipped it through the loop, and your sweaty fingers gripped his zipper to pull it down before slipping your hand in to take out his cock.

 

He had joked about it before, like most men do, but you had your doubts considering a) he was a skeleton and b) _every_ man exaggerates the size of his dick.

 

But as your hand gripped his scorching length, you nearly gasped from the surprise.  It tickled against your skin, no doubt the same sort of popping and fizzing magic that was currently stuffed into your mouth, and you quickly realized that you could barely fit your hand around it. 

 

He growled his pleasure into your mouth, grinding his pelvis against your aching core, and you felt his cock twitch in your hand.  His foreskin felt thick and tight as it retracted around the bulbous head, and you firmly pulled it up and over his tip before sliding it back down.

 

Papyrus fumbled with your bra as you continued to slowly stroke his magic, finally unclasping the strap and flinging your bra away just like your blouse.  His mouth was suddenly on your chest, licking and suckling at the soft flesh of your tits, using his hand to pinch at your hard nipples.  A small involuntary moan escaped your lips with a shudder, and your hand clutched at the back of his skull to hold him closer.

 

God, you had wanted this for so long.

 

“Papyrus,” you whispered into his skull, your voice heavy with your breathing.  A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest before he got to his knees before you, wrapping your legs over his shoulders, staring at your damp moss-green panties.  His hand reached out to pull them to the side with his finger, exposing your swollen labia to him.

 

You felt yourself blush as he inhaled your scent, but another warm wave surged through your body when he kissed your thigh tenderly and told you, “it’s just as beautiful as i imagined.”

 

You bit your lip as you felt his slick tongue delve past your pussy lips, lapping up at your wetness as he slowly worked it up to your clit.  You sighed and leaned your head back as he wrapped his arm around your thigh to rub at the engorged nub with his fingers while he tongued at your slit, licking it up and down, over and over, filling you with a familiar bliss. 

 

And as he ate you out on his desk, you couldn’t help but realize that this was exactly the kind of scenario you had daydreamed about for months now.  The lewd sounds coming from his mouth on your wet sex filled the silent room along with your breathy moans and needy sighs, and you felt like you had died and gone to heaven despite the sinful nature of your current activity. 

 

Oooh, God, it just felt sooo good…

 

“Pah…” Your voice caught in your throat when you tried to say his name one last time.  “P-Papyrus.”  Better, but still husky with your desire.

 

His head pulled away from your pussy, a long strand of milky-orange fluid connecting his mouth to your body before snapping away.  “hm?”

 

“I—I need…”  You needed your voice to stop breaking.  “Please, I need it inside…”

 

Papyrus smiled that lazy smirk of his, maybe a bit more conceited than usual, as he stood up to embrace you in fiery kiss, his way of telling you that he felt the same way.  You could taste yourself on his tongue and his teeth, and you brushed your tongue along them to savor it.  He hooked his thumbs in the elastic of your panties, hastily pulling them down to your ankles, and you flicked your foot to fling them down to the floor.

 

And you felt his turgid cock pressing against your vulnerable core as Papyrus embraced you hungrily, pulling you to the edge of his desk to get at a better angle.  You instinctively wrapped your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck.  You watched as he pulled away to look down at your sex, lining up his tip with your opening and pushing the head in just the slightest bit.

 

You both looked at each other with uncertainty— about a lot of things, most definitely, but you know that there’s no going back to how things were after this.  What you were about to do would change everything.

 

Papyrus leaned his skull against your forehead as he gave you a warm smile, telling you that he wanted it.  You closed your eyes as you mirrored his smile, waiting for him to push in and join you together as one.

 

He was careful to go slow at the beginning, just barely putting pressure into his thrust, and you clenched your eyes shut to focus on anything but the dull pain of being stretched out by him.  You listened to his breath hitch as he pushed further and further into your warm cunt, his cock struggling against your tight inner walls.

 

You let loose another soft moan when he began pulling out, his flared head catching your ribbed walls and sending sparks of warm pleasure down your spine, curling your toes in your sheer stockings.  Your hands gripped at the bones under his opened dress shirt, holding on to them for dear life as he picked up a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts, just trying to fit as much of his length inside you as he could.

 

“nngghhh,” he grunted in your ear, his voice gravelly and lusty.  “you feel s-so t-tight, so...”  He punctuated his sentence with a deeper thrust inside, and you could tell that he was struggling to keep from mercilessly fucking you.

 

But honestly, you wanted nothing more.

 

“Please, Papyrus, please,” you breathed against his clavicle, clutching at his scapula with your fingers.  “Please fuck me, please, I need it, I need it, please!”

 

It didn’t take much coercing to get him to follow your request.  He gripped your ass firmly and began going faster and deeper with every stroke, and you felt his foreskin slip against your inner walls so deliciously.  He grunted and groaned in his own rapture, so overtaken with pleasure and lust that he didn’t even ask before roughly pushing you down to lie flat on his desk.

 

Your hands rushed to hold his boney hand as he held you down at your breastbone, his other hand grabbing both your ankles and slinging them over his left shoulder.  Your pussy was suddenly filled to the very brim on his next thrust, and you both cried out each other’s name. 

 

Papyrus watched you attentively as he picked up another steady pace, his cock pounding into you relentlessly.  To him, you looked absolutely gorgeous like this—your hair cascading around your face as he pleasured you, as he pumped you full of his cock, and he couldn’t believe this was really happening.  It was like a dream come true for him.

 

The desk was hard against your back and slightly uncomfortable, but you ignored it to focus instead on the winding coil in your gut.  You allowed your hand to drift down to your pussy to swirl little circles around your clit, working yourself closer and closer to your climax as your other hand dug your nails in his hand.  The bone felt so bizarre to scratch, but you didn’t even notice the way your grip tightened as you neared the end.

 

“F-Feels so…”  Your mind couldn’t form coherent thoughts, only the screaming need to cum with his cock inside you.  “You’re making me…”

 

“cum around my cock,” he told you through his labored breathing.  “please, please, i want it.”  He sounded so attractive when he was begging you.  “i want you!  please, you’re just so damned tight and wet a-and…!  oh, fuck, honey, i—i’m gonna…!”

 

Your hips began thrusting up to meet his own thrusts, throwing you out of sync but you didn’t care, you didn’t care!  You were so close, your hand moving faster and faster to drag your orgasm out of you, and Papyrus began fucking you even faster, faster, his hips moving arrhythmically, and you could feel his cock twitch inside your own quivering walls and—

 

“Papyrus!”

 

You came hard. 

 

Your back arched off the table as your hand kept swirling around your clit, your vision going white and your ears pounding with blood as your nerves were set alight.  Your reaction to your orgasm set off a chain reaction in your skeleton lover; one last thrust, deeper than all the rest and so deep you think he might have pierced your battered cervix, signified his own release.  Your fluttering cunt milked him as it jerked and pulsed his magic seed inside you, filling you with a pleasant warmth.

 

You rode your orgasm as far as it would go, his pulsating cock dragging it out longer than usual until you lost control of your muscles, throwing your hands over your head limply.

 

And as you lied there for a few moments together, gasping and panting and waiting for your breath to catch up to you, it all suddenly clicked.

 

“You…  You sent me… the flowers?”

 

“nyeh… heh heh.  ya got me.”  He smiled through the sweat beading on his skull.  “but…  you never did… answer that question.”

 

You propped yourself up on your elbows weakly.  “What question?”

 

Oh.

 

“You mean on the card?”

 

He nodded.

 

You held your arm out to his shoulder, signaling him to lean down so that you could kiss him again.

 

“Yes, I’ll be your Valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider checking out my [other works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked)! Please keep in mind that _all of my works are for people **+18**. If you are **not at least 18, please do not look at my stuff**_. Seriously. :/
> 
> Check out my [NSFW tumblr blog](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) filled with juicy skeleton smut! Feel free to submit questions or comments!
> 
> Or my [SFW (mostly) main blog](http://whoawicked.tumblr.com) with other silly things.


End file.
